Episode 1563 (6th June 1991)
Plot Frank finds Chris has been awake all night trying to find an alternative solution to their money problems. He continues to fight against Frank's idea of the insurance scam. Zoe leaves for her job interview. Kathy tells Nick that working is keeping her mind of her breakup with Chris. He wonders whether she should stop working at Home Farm completely but she insists she can still work with Chris. Jack walks in on Joe giving Sarah an oddly personal lesson is sheep-shearing which involves her being on all fours. Zoe informs her family that she got the job in New Zealand and is leaving for London the next day. Kathy is furious with Chris when he nearly knocks down Kim on her horse with his lorry. Elsa is annoyed when Kathy gets a job at The Woolpack while she continues to be stuck in the house. Archie helps Zoe celebrate her new job in The Woolpack. Elsa and Louise decide to blow off their evening class to go for a drink together. Nick juggles housework and a crying Alice at home. Jack and Joe walk in on Elsa performing karaoke in a bar. She's embarrassed when they spot her and asks them to not mention to Nick that they've seen her. Rachel continues to resist Michael's enthusiasm over the wedding. Tony recruits Eric for the tennis tournament at the summer fete. Archie helps Zoe sell her car to Eric without being ripped off. Elsa recruits Jack and Joe into doing karaoke with her but is panicked when she realises she's missed her last bus back home. Rachel tells Michael he needs to stop pushing her over the wedding. Chris tells Frank he's come round to the insurance scam idea but Frank has begun to have second thoughts. Kim is suspicious of their conversations. Nick confronts Elsa when she arrives back home. She spins him an excuse about bumping into Jack and Joe and them dragging her into a pub which made her miss her bus. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Samuel Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies Guest cast *Louise - Tricia Penrose Locations *Home Farm - Office and exterior *Main Street *Post Office - Exterior *Emmerdale Farm - Field and family room *Connelton Lane *3 Demdyke Row - Living room and kitchen *Unknown street in Hotten *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown bar in Hotten *Victoria Cottage - Living room Notes * This episode was released on the following commercial releases: ** Emmerdale 7 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th December 2016. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD